A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable sprayers, more specifically, a portable sprayer that has a pressurizing means integrated into the design of the sprayer for use in spraying a liquid such as a pesticide, insecticide, or herbicide.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with portable sprayers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a portable sprayer with automated pressurizing means integrated into the design of the sprayer with fold out wheels or with an optional manual pumping means.
The Bridges Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,669) discloses a portable electric sprayer with a pressurized canister and a located above the canister, as opposed to a compressing means integrated into the bottom of the canister. Also, the electric sprayer does not have fold out wheels that extend out from the bottom or an optional manual pump integrated into the top of the canister in the event that the powering means becomes unavailable.
The Grassi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,361) discloses an electric garden-spraying device for spraying fertilizer, pesticide, herbicide, and other liquids from a pressurized canister. Though the sprayer has the pressurizing means located below the canister, the sprayer does not have wheels that extend and retract from the bottom of the sprayer. Also, the sprayer does not come with an optional manual pump for use when the powering means of the pressurizing means is not available.
The Hopkins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,308) discloses a yard and garden-spraying device that is portable with a dolly and an electric pressurized canister. However, the dolly of the garden-spraying device is not integrated into the bottom of the canister and capable of extending to and from the bottom.
The Fisher Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,787) discloses an electric pesticide spraying apparatus that includes a pump for pressurizing the canister or container that houses the liquid to be sprayed. However, the spraying apparatus does not have the pressurizing means integrated into the bottom of the canister, but rather attached via a flexible hose. Also, the pressurizing means are not portably powered.
The Ye et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,280) discloses a power-spraying unit that is powered by a rechargeable battery and that sprays a pressurized liquid. However, the power-spraying unit does not include a canister with wheels that extend from beneath the canister for mobility purposes. Also, the power-spraying unit relies on a rechargeable battery to power the pressurizing means, and does not come with an optional manual pump for use when the powering means are not available.
The Gianino Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,207) discloses a portable home and garden spraying device that has an electric pump on the top with a rechargeable battery for pressurizing the canister to assist in delivering the liquid to the wand. However, the spraying device does not have the compressing means integrated into the bottom of the canister. Also, the spraying device does not include fold out wheels along the base to increase the overall mobility of the sprayer.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable sprayer with automated pressuring means integrated into the bottom of the canister with a pair of pop out wheels in the base and an optional manual pump that can pressurize the canister when the powering means of the pressuring means is no longer available. In this regard, the portable sprayer departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.